Hermanos
by FFarjonita
Summary: Físicamente somos casi idénticos... sin embargo, querido hermano, tu alma es una basura comparada con lo que pase yo... nunca creí odiarte de este modo... y ahora solo quiero ver tu muerte y regocijarme en tu desgracia... hermanito...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola pequeños amantes de los fics, historias, poemas y demás! Lo sé… lo sé… hacía tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí… y no he actualizado fics… de verdad, en serio, lo lamento… no pondré excusas, simplemente lo siento… *se va a un rincón deprimida* **

**Bueno… les he traído este pequeño Fic/One-Shot (como lo quieran considerar) que constara de dos capítulos. Tenía pensado dejarlo en un One-Shot de un solo capi pero será bastante largo… como siempre, mis capítulos no tendrán nombre, asi que pueden llamarlos como les plazca. Después de mucho pensar y pensar en un nombre (por esto no publicaba) se me ocurrió uno bastante sencillo y que encerraba a la perfección la temática… "Hermanos" asi que espero que les guste ^-^**

**NOTA: HTF no me pertenece a mi… si no a Mondo Media y a sus respectivos creadores. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Te pensabas tan listo…

_-¡Por favor! ¡Ya déjame salir! ¡Te lo imploro! -_

_Creías que todo saldría bien… te atreviste a retarme a mi… a la única persona que jamás dañarías…_

_-hermano… te lo suplico… ¡déjame ir!-_

_Ay mi vida… mírate… rogando piedad… ¡Ja!... como si la merecieras…_

_-¡Deja que me vaya!...por favor… o mátame de una vez… me dejes vivir o me hagas morir ¡me da igual!-_

_Eso… suplica… pide como el perro que eres…_

_-Mátame a mí… pero deja a mi familia… déjalos a ellos… tortúrame, hazme sufrir, saca mis entrañas y dame de comer a los cuervos, ¡haz lo que se te venga en mente conmigo!... pero libera a mi esposa… libera a mi hija… te lo pido…-_

_…¿Qué?... Jajaja debe ser una maldita broma…_

_-Deja que ellas se vayan…-_

_Primero las asesinare frente a ti antes de darte ese lujo… nunca te perdonare desgraciado… Jamás voy a perdonar lo que me has hecho…_

-Hermano…-

Para una pareja de casados, el momento más importante de su relación es el nacimiento de su primer hijo o hija… para nuestros padres, el nuestro no fue la excepción de ello.

Mi madre nos contaba de aquel día, según ella, el más feliz de su vida… siempre dejando de lado cualquier cosa relacionada a un detalle que uno de nosotros tenía. A mí me interesaba mucho saber… ¿a qué gemelos no les interesaría saber acerca una diferencia física por la cual los distinguen?

…

_15 de marzo de 1979, 22:35 pm_

_Datos de paciente: mujer de 29 años, en proceso de parto. Contracciones frecuentes, bastante fuertes. Imposibilidad de alumbramiento natural, en extremo necesario se realice una cesárea- al finalizar esta, la mujer se encuentra estable y tranquila._

_Estado del producto: gemelos varones estables, con buen desarrollo a pesar de nacer dos meses antes. No requerirán incubadoras, a menos que alguno presente algún tipo de problema no visto anteriormente, dado que aun están en etapa de experimentación._

_Datos físicos: cabellera verde pistacho, ojos esmeralda y tono de piel claro. Nariz pequeña, sin ningún defecto respiratorio, del corazón o algún otro._

_Nombre: Flippy y Fliqpy (apellidos registrados en la hoja anexa)_

_Anotaciones extras: curiosamente, uno de los recién nacidos presenta un leve coloramiento ámbar en su iris izquierdo, se estará estudiando de manera frecuente esperando no tenga efectos en su visión._

_Hemos tenido al pequeño en observación, sin embargo no parece tener malestar alguno con ese cambio en el color de sus ojos. Es un tanto inquieto, mas no es raro en un bebé. Su iris derecho empieza a presentar el mismo color amarillento, pero como se ha dicho anteriormente no parece sentir dolor o molestias así que simplemente será dado de alta._

...

Desde que mi padre me explico esto, simplemente no volví a preguntar nada acerca de nuestro nacimiento. En cambio, a mi hermano parecía interesarle cada vez más y más el por qué de este detalle insignificante que nos diferenciaba de forma física. Yo, en cambio, preferí seguir con otras cosas.

Según mi madre, desde que éramos niños era evidente quien era quien. No solo por el destello dorado de la mirada de uno, sino además por nuestro comportamiento. Mi hermano todo el tiempo fue un verdadero torbellino, uno de esos chicos a los que no puedes dejarles un papel en la mano sin que lo destrocen y hagan una lluvia de "nieve" en la casa. Casi siempre fue más inquieto que yo… a decir verdad, parecía que esto era lo que tanto alegraba a mi madre, las travesuras de mi hermano que nunca se repetían. Todo el tiempo se inventaba un modo de sacarle una sonrisa a mamá y a papá. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo... en parte... sentía cierta cantidad de celos hacia él...

Recuerdo aquel día en que se comió uno de mis dulces preferidos y me moleste. Teníamos alrededor de ocho años, pero él seguía encerrado en los 6. Nunca me atreví a decirle nada, nuestros padres vivían consintiéndole todo y, que yo recuerde, jamás le reprendieron por nada de lo que hizo. No como a mí…

Mi hermano… mi querido hermano… siempre el favorito de mis padres…

…

12 años…

En el 6to grado de primaria, ambos levábamos altas calificaciones. De algún modo, mi hermano siempre era el que llevaba las mejores notas, yo le seguía después.

Nunca presumió de sus habilidades, pero muy en el fondo quería hacerlo, lo sé… quería desprestigiarme, quería dejarme por debajo de él… hacerme quedar como un imbécil… Bah, no le tomaba importancia. A diferencia de él, yo ya tenía novia y la adoraba… Lammy era su nombre, tierna peli-violeta de ojos color gris y sonrisa destellante, sus labios eran más dulces que la misma miel, su piel era más suave que la seda pura, su cuerpo y su frágil mirada demostraban un alma pura y sencilla, su timidez y su carisma me hicieron tomarle mucho afecto… me enamore de ella… y al parecer ella de mi…

Hablábamos de todo un poco, la escuela, la vida, su casa, mi familia, pero más que nada… de mi hermano…

-Es un tanto presumido…-me decía ella con una leve sonrisa-No me agradan los chicos asi…-

-Yo lo soy un poco… ¿acaso no te agrado?-cuestioné sonriendo de lado mientras sujetaba una de sus suaves y delicadas manos-

Me miro unos momentos a los ojos para luego contestar-tu eres diferente… eres tierno… y por eso me gustas…-soltó una ligera risa mientras se acomodaba en mi hombro sin soltar mi mano, Lammy… mi amada oji-grisáceo… mi querida niña linda…

…

La secundaria fueron buenos tiempos, tenia buenos amigos, una hermosa novia, buenas calificaciones y una buena familia. ¡Mi vida era perfecta!... al menos durante un tiempo…

Maldita guerra…

Tenía 14 años, recuerdo que estábamos en clase de Química. La maestra era una persona bastante especial con nosotros, la odiaba pero debo reconocer que era bastante linda… aunque pienso que se merecía lo que paso…

Las bombas estallaron muy cerca de una de nuestras aulas. Lammy corrió hacia mí, abrazándome de manera asustada, sus manos tomaron las mías mientras con lagrimas en los ojos me suplicaba que me quedara a su lado. Me mantuve en el suelo con ella pegados a una pared, mientras la maestra y los alumnos se alejaban de las puertas… un cuerpo entró por la ventana cayendo delante nuestro, su rostro se encontraba cortado de lado a lado dibujándole una horrible sonrisa, a pesar de estar desfigurado pude reconocer quién era…

-Ha…Handy…-mascullé mientras trataba de evitar que Lammy siguiera viendo era escena, lloraba sobre mi hombro, jamás la había visto llorar hasta ese día… hicieron llorar a mi niña… momentos después un grupo de hombres armados entraron al aula, comenzaron a llevarse gente… quería huir con Lammy, pero recibí un golpe justo en el rostro. Tomaron a mi pequeña y la arrastraron con ellos.

Me levante del suelo, un tanto aturdido por el golpe ocurrido momentos antes, aun asi mis sentidos se encontraban alertas, Lammy me llamaba a gritos intentando que volviera a su lado… intente correr, ir hacia donde estaba ella y arrebatarla de las garras de aquellos tipos.

-"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué carajos está pasando esto!?..."- me preguntaba con odio hacia mí mismo… no podía digerirlo, simplemente me era imposible pensar que moriría en esta maldita guerra… ¡No! ¡Yo tenía que vivir! ¡Tenía que salvarla…!

-¡Hermano!-escuche por detrás de mí… era él, corriendo hacia donde estaba yo. Me lanzo al suelo de un solo jale poniéndose sobre mi-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –grito mientras me sacudía

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Debo salvar a Lammy!-le gritaba lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra ¡Él no era nadie para detenerme!

-Por favor hermano, no lo hagas… te ayudare, pero por favor no vayas ahora…-continuaba pidiéndome el. Yo oía como mi amada suplicaba ayuda, quería ir con ella, quería hacer algo pero… no pude…

Escuchamos el sonido del arma, un leve quejido de Lammy gritando mi nombre por ultima vez y el salpicar de su sangre en el suelo… solo eso… sentí como mis pupilas se contraían ¡Pude haberla salvado! ¡Pude haber hecho algo! Pero…

-Hermano…-volvió a repetir con un tono más bajo-yo… yo… lo siento…-me quede en silencio mientras escuchaba sus disculpas-no creí… no pensé que fueran a…-

-Aléjate…-susurre en un volumen apenas audible inclusive para mí-Largo… de mi vista…-insistí sujetando uno de sus brazos con extrema fuerza

-He…hermano…-

-¡NO SOY TU HERMANO!- exalte lleno de ira, creí ahogarme en mi propia bilis, mis sentidos se encontraban al ciento por uno, mis manos se movieron de forma involuntaria hacia su cuello girándome por completo y aferrándolo a él suelo. Sentía como mis pupilas se contraían mas y mas, dolía… debo admitirlo… dolía intensamente mi vista, pero el nivel de adrenalina que sentía en ese momento me separaba de la realidad. Estaba disfrutando en extremo ver como mi hermano comenzaba a ahogarse, como trataba de forma inútil que lo soltara, era maravilloso… ¡lo confieso! Me gustaba…

Una descarga eléctrica… fue todo lo que logre sentí en ese momento… un choque tras mi cuello y un golpe en mi rostro… nunca supe exactamente a donde me llevaron, pero de una cosa estaba seguro… era peor que el mismo infierno…

…

Desperté…

Me encontraba en una habitación oscura, encadenado a una pared. Sentí un dolor terrible tras mi cabeza, no sabía que era pero algo me habían hecho.

-¡¿Dónde están, malditos bastardos?!- exclamé ardiendo en cólera. Con la poca fuerza que tenía me puse en pie y comencé a golpear una de las paredes. La única que podía tocar. Me sentía vacio, inútil, fracasado… y mi hermano… me pregunte a dónde se había ido…

-seguramente… el muy cobarde escapo…-me sentí peor todavía. En verdad se había ido, de verdad me había dejado… mi corazón dejo de latir en ese momento. Me deje caer pegado al frio muro de concreto y cerré los ojos. Deseaba intensamente morir… jamás volvería a ver a mis padres, nunca volvería a ver a mi novia… y mi hermano, mi propia sangre… me había traicionado dejándome solo…

-Maldito mundo de mierda…-musite con odio y un infinito rencor en lo más profundo de mí ser…

…

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve encerrado. Ni siquiera me interesaba. El primer día que me permitieron salir, un tipo alto y robusto de cabello castaño me dio una golpiza que jamás voy a olvidar… al igual que su lección… nunca confíes en alguien que no conoces…

Me llevaron con su coronel, su nombre era Mark Tigre, tenía unos penetrantes iris color verde pardo, levemente rasgados y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Usaba un garfio en su mano derecha, era un poco extraño a mi parecer, pero siendo un hombre de guerra no era nada fuera de lo común.

Me presentaron como uno de los que se resistieron a su ataque, según ellos derribé a un chico similar a mí, me electrocutaron sin éxito a dejarme inconsciente y luego acabe asesinando a 5 de sus mejores soldados. Hubo que darme un golpe detrás de la cabeza para que me controlaran. No entendía la mitad de lo que estaba pasando y con esa charla, mucho menos. El coronel me miro unos segundos y me sonrió.

-Será útil… llévenlo a donde merece…-dijo con frialdad sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

Después de dar indicaciones de llevarme a "el sitio que merecía" comencé a pensar en que mis minutos estaban contados, me resigne. Pero sentía alegría en el fondo de mi corazón, ya que me reuniría nuevamente con mi pequeña… con mi Lammy…

Al llegar a "ese sitio" me ingresaron a una cabina de cristal reforzado, un humo blanquecino comenzó a surgir de entre unas mangueras y simplemente respire profundo mientras cerraba los ojos esperando mi final…

_-¿tienes miedo?...-_escuche entre mis pensamientos, negué levemente con la cabeza-_bien… no tienes por qué temer… todo saldrá bien… saldrás vivo de esta y podrás tomar venganza en contra de ese hermano tuyo…_-abrí mis parpados sorprendido ante lo que había escuchado, me sentí diferente a como me sentía unos momentos atrás. Me encontraba en una cama amarrado con unas cintas de seguridad. Tenía una jeringa en mi brazo derecho que pasaba un líquido verdoso, a mi alrededor habían muchas maquinas las cuales no lograba reconocer. No tenía idea de qué demonios pasaba… me sentí atrapado… ¿Qué me estaban haciendo? Y lo más importante… ¿Dónde me encontraba?

…

Volví a caer inconsciente. Creo que ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre. Comencé a tener distintas visiones, mi hermano era una de ellas… el sentado tranquilamente a la orilla de una playa mientras se reía de mi desgracia. Justo como lo hizo cuando mi Lammy mu… ah…

Había llegado a la conclusión de que estaban experimentando conmigo, era lo único que se me podía ocurrir en esos momentos. No sabía exactamente qué, pero algo hacían con mi organismo y mi sistema…

Me había vuelto más rápido, más ágil, más fuerte y crecí unos 8 centímetros, todo desde que me metían esa cosa verde. Salía a entrenar cada dos días, pelee contra sus mejores conejillos y siempre ganaba yo, ¿el premio?... La vida… debía matar para sobrevivir en ese sitio, no me molesté en hacerlo, disfruto la sangre en mis manos… es excitante y deliciosa, ya la he probado…

Me llamaban "El psicópata de la Guerra", "Máquina asesina" y "El Diablo de Batalla"… me dieron reconocimiento como un soldado de verdad. ¡Ya era uno de ellos! ¡Tenía su confianza y valía más que todos allí! ¡Ja! ¡No era un simple conejillo de indias! ¡Podía ir al campo de batalla y matar cuantas veces quisiera! Era increíble, simplemente increíble…

El coronel me entregó una insignia especial por resistir tanto, me rindieron los más altos honores. Estaba a cargo de toda la división, todos estaban a mi mando, si quería algo solo debía pedirlo y en segundos lo cumplían. Yo era el rey ahí, era el mejor de todos… mi vida volvía a ser perfecta…

Lo vuelvo a repetir y jamás lo dejare de pensar… Maldita Guerra…

Fue un 9 de Marzo del 2000… estaba por cumplir los 21 años… me asignaron a la brigada más importante de todas para hacer la misión que definiría el futuro de la organización. Los soldados Tigres y yo nos encaminamos a la selva húmeda donde se encontraba la base a la que debíamos entrar… La base de los soldados de Tree Town…

De haber sabido que iba a ocurrir… lo juro… esa misma mañana me hubiera suicidado…

Entramos con cautela y registramos la información. Había cientos de datos sobre nuestra organización. Tomamos todos y cada uno de los archivos de la computadora poniéndolos dentro de una memoria USB especial para ese tipo de datos. Insertamos en virus a las maquinas y nos preparamos para irnos, todo había sido tan fácil como comer una paleta… demasiado ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?...

-¡Ahora!-escuchamos a lo lejos, mientras se oían disparos a lo lejos, las cosas iban de mal en peor…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Y bueno… he aquí el capitulo uno de este mini Fic. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen algún comentario. Si les gusto dejen review diciéndome que les gusto y compartan el enlace para que otras personas lo lean, si no les gusto pues dejen review insultando a mí escritura y compartan para que más gente me critique ^w^ **

**No olviden, cualquier detalle que quieran discutir conmigo sobre este u otros fics, mi enlace de Facebook se encuentra en mi perfil o pueden dejarme un privado por **

**Saludos a los navegadores del internet, un abrazo. ¡Hasta la próxima, amigos!**


	2. El final de la historia

**¡Hola queridos lectores! He venido a traerles el segundo y último capítulo de "Hermanos"… a la mitad se me habían ido las ideas, pero luego de algún lado surgió un golpe de inspiración y logre terminarlo en menos de un día *sonríe felizmente*y pues… sin más que decir… disfruten nwn**

* * *

Las balas cruzaban a través de la espesa maleza. Comenzaba a frustrarme aquello… me concentre únicamente en salir de aquel maldito lugar, aunque tuviera que abandonar a la brigada. Escuchaba el sonido de las armas alrededor. Me sentía acorralado, atrapado como un miserable insecto.

-Soldados de Happy Tree…-masculle entre dientes, di ordenes de fuego a discreción y todos comenzaron a disparar. No lograba ver de donde provenían las balas, ya tenía tres hombres caídos y seguramente pronto serian más…

-¡Señor!-se dirigió hacia mi uno de los chicos-No localizamos el origen de los disparos… ¿declaramos retirada?-

-¡Ni muerto!-exclame ardiendo en furia-¡Prefiero mil veces que asesinen a todos aquí antes de dar retirada!

-Pero… señor…-

-¡Pero nada! ¡Quiero que todos busquen en cada rincón de este jodido lugar y descuarticen a los perros de Happy Tree!-

-s…si señor…-respondió el soldado temeroso. En sus ojos lograba ver el miedo que sentía aquel chico. Nunca nos entrenaron para sentir eso, sin embargo, lograba notarlo en la mayoría de los que se encontraban conmigo… por algún motivo, lo único que yo sentí era inferioridad…odiaba sentirme inferior a nuestros enemigos… en mi cabeza rondaban mil pensamientos, nunca creí verme en una situación asi…

Mi sentido del oído y mis instintos me alertaron de una aproximación, al menos quince hombres, seguramente armados, se estaban acercando a los míos. Quince, quizá más…

-señor…-me informó uno de los novatos-vienen por la derecha, ya los he visto, tendrán planeada una emboscada… los disparos simplemente fueron distracción, ni siquiera tiran a matar.-

-De acuerdo… seré el primero en atacar…-sentí mis pupilas contraerse una vez más, por alguna razón un poco más fuerte que otras veces-seguramente el líder viene primero… así que estaremos parejos…-sonreí satisfecho, mientras el chico me dedicaba una distintiva mirada… miedo…

…

Respire profundo tratando de aclarar mi mente… una de las principales cosas que aprendí en el confinamiento solitario había sido esa… sin duda siempre pensé que ese sitio era el mismo infierno, pero aprendí a sobrevivir en él de la única manera que encontré… convirtiéndome en el peor demonio del lugar…

Los sonidos de las pisadas se hacían cada vez más cercanos, solo eso escuchaba, el andar de aquellos soldados que cada vez estaban más y más próximos a mí… saqué las armas de los costados de mi pantalón y me enfoque en una cosa… disparar a la cabeza del líder y acabar con todo eso… ordene a todos colocarse los pasamontañas que habíamos llevado. Por algún motivo sospeche un mal movimiento… asi que se me hizo buena idea… apenas me lo coloqué note un extraño sonido por detrás de mi…

Un peso casi exacto al mío se lanzó a mi espalda… me sujetó del cuello sin permitirme ver su rostro, sin duda era su líder, ambos estábamos en una zona separada de los otros, así que era casi imposible que nos lograran ver u oír…

Siete hombres por la izquierda, siete por la derecha y uno sobre mí… ese era el total… quince… Ja, lo supe desde un principio.

Un filo se sintió por mi garganta apenas rozándome. Un cuchillo de cacería, sin duda. Sonreí ante la ironía de las cosas…

-Adivina que… soldado…-con discreción retiré mi cuchillo de su funda-tengo uno igual…-lo patee girándome y poniéndolo boca abajo clavándole el cuchillo en el hombro, escuche un leve quejido y sujeto de alguna manera mi muñeca... me fije en sus cabellos… verdosos igual que los míos… me recordó a…

-su... suéltame… imbécil…-dijo con voz grave… esa voz… esa voz me era conocida… demasiado… igual a la de…

-Jaja ¿crees que solo con decirme eso te dejare?...-acoté sonriente. El peli-verde volteo levemente su cabeza dirigiéndola hacia mí… sus ojos… su cara… era…

-¿her… mano?...-masculle echándome para atrás. No podía creerlo… él… un soldado Ka-Pow de Happy Tree… y yo… un Tigre…

Se giro por completo haciendo que quedáramos uno frente al otro… me miró con esos ojos penetrantes… como los odiaba… me observó algo confundido, sentí un escalofrío en la espalda y me retiré el pasamontañas… entonces lo vio…

-t…tu… te… creí…-un brillo ilumino su mirada, agua comenzó a recorrer por sus mejillas-pensé… que estabas…-

-¿muerto?...-complete su frase-¿me… creíste muerto?...-repetí seriamente sin parpadear. Yo también lo creí muerto, pero al parecer…

-Hermano…-se levanto con mi cuchillo aún incrustado tras él. No era raro que no sintiera dolor por ello, suponiendo que paso por lo mismo que yo…

-También… experimentaron contigo… ¿cierto?...-pregunte volteándolo un poco y retirando el arma blanca-yo tampoco sentiría el más mínimo cosquilleo con esto…-

-si…-respondió mirando al suelo- … me alegra que estés vivo, hermano… nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí…-me sonrió con levedad y estiro su brazo hacia mi hombro. Correspondí a su sonrisa entregándole mi confianza una vez más, pero al parecer era lo único que esperaba… al momento me lanzo al suelo poniéndose nuevamente sobre mí, colocándome una pistola en la frente-por desgracia… aquí te encontré… puedes ser mi hermano… pero sigo siendo un soldado…-de forma seria se dispuso a jalar el gatillo…

-…Lo sabia…-masculle de manera fría, el me observo sin entender-siempre… me has traicionado…-comencé a sentir nuevamente como se me desgarraban las pupilas. Mi mano se convirtió en puño y se dirigió directo a su rostro… fue un golpe en seco… le rompí la nariz causándole una leve hemorragia. Retrocedió cerrando sus ojos, grave error…

Me lance sobre él como un animal, nunca antes había sentido tal adrenalina…

-¿sabes… hermanito?...-le dije sujetándolo contra el suelo, mi rostro dolía al expresarle una terrible sonrisa- yo también me alegro de que estés vivo…-acote de manera enfermiza, el me veía mostrando temor, ¡yo le causaba temor!-jeje… asi… asi la guerra será más divertida… ¡¿Qué te parece hermanito?!-empecé a golpearlo a puño cerrado, intento retomar el arma pero se la quite y me enfoque en simplemente matarlo. Esa era mi visión… matarlo… acabar con su vida…

-¡Señor!-exalto mi segundo al mando tomándome de los hombros y dándome un fuerte tirón hacia atrás. Sentía mi mirada centrarse solamente en mi hermano, sentí su sangre recorrer mis manos y correrse por mis dedos, algo mágico en verdad… ¡ah! ¡Necesito su cabeza! Necesito saber que finalmente he logrado mi venganza contra él… necesito vengarla… a ella…

Mi dulce princesa…

-no te preocupes…-acote de forma fría, retirando sus manos de encima de mío-es el líder de los Happy Tree… tengo ordenes de llevarlo a la base y darle una buena calentadita…-sonreí vulgarmente, permitiéndole al otro chico retirarse. Me había creído el cuento, ¡Ja! ¿Cómo no creer lo que su jefe le decía? Era como no creer en las palabras del General Tigre. En fin…

…

Cruzando la densa niebla que cubría los alrededores, me di a la tarea de llevarle a un buen lugar donde pudiera estar más "cómodo"… si, lo dije con sarcasmo…

Mi hermano se encontraba inconsciente y con un gran tajo de su pierna cortado, ya que me dieron ganas de jugar en el camino, quería continuar pero me resistí al pensar en las infinitas posibilidades de diversión que tendría apenas llegáramos. Sería tan bello el encadenarlo en la guarida y encargarme de hacerlo lo más miserable posible… ¿matarlo?... Nah… no le daría el gusto… torturarlo, eso sí… es lo menos que se merece por ser el causante de la muerte de mi pequeña…

Al llegar, lo lance al suelo sin cuidado, no me importaba que le fuera a pasar de ahí en adelante, ya no era mi problema su vida. Era un enemigo y, como tal, merecía una condena… lo deje recostado en un rincón y comencé a rebuscar entre sus ropas algo que pudiera servirme para saber sus datos actuales, algo que utilizar para averiguar más acerca de mi hermano, solo algo relevante para mi conveniencia…

-Agh…-murmuro entre abriendo los ojos

-Hola… ¿Cómo te sientes?...-le dije tratando de afinar un poco mi voz para que sonara como alguien distinto, me aleje lo mas que pude de su vista y sonreí.

-Yo… Bien… pero… duele… Agh… duele…-siguió diciendo con suma dificultad. Me encantaba verlo asi… ¡era tan hermoso!

-Calma… duerme, estarás a salvo aquí…-quería reír a carcajadas en ese momento, pero pude soportar aquella reciente sensación de libertad y emoción.

Volvió a perder el conocimiento retomando aquella posición rara que siempre ponía al dormir, acurrucándose a un lado mientras mordisqueaba sus labios. Debo admitirlo, lucia tierno asi. Me acerque suavemente a él y contemple su rostro unos momentos… sentí unas terribles ganas de romper en llanto… ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro, pero sabía que si continuaba con eso al final me arrepentiría de matarlo.

Quizá eran los momentos que pasamos de pequeños que inundaban mi mente y que continuaban diciéndome que lo perdonara, que no había sido su culpa y debía inclusive pedirle perdón yo…

Sin embargo… el tan solo recordar el rostro aterrado de mi niña, sus gritos de pánico y lo impotente que me sentía en ese momento al no poder ayudarla porque él me lo impedía… me hacía pensar en el asco que me producía este imbécil… en lo poco compasivo que fue… en la forma miserable en que se comporto al permitir que asesinaran a Lammy…

Sin saber por qué, unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba… de algún modo esto alimentaba mi ira y desesperación. Lo único que necesitaba era eso, un poco de desahogo. Ya estaba mejor.

Lo encadene con fuerza en uno de los cuartos para reclusos, no había nadie en el cuartel, todos se encontraban fuera atacando al pueblo y no sé que mas. Tenía bastante tiempo para divertirme…

Busque entre los archivos que habíamos robado de los soldados Ka-Pow, seguía pensando que tenían un nombre bastante ridículo para ser una fuerte amenaza, pero lo eran. Entre los datos acerca de los miembros, encontré que mi hermano había conservado su nombre al igual que yo… la diferencia en nuestras vidas era que el tenia familia, una esposa y una hija pequeña. Sonreí al imaginar lo duro que seria para el perder lo más valioso que tenía… al igual que yo…

-será tu fin, hermanito… lo será…-

…

Despertó de manera lenta, al tratar de moverse se encontró encadenado a una pared dentro de un calabozo, con una pierna herida y manchado de sangre. Miro a todos lados, la oscuridad lo rodeaba

-¿hola?...-dijo de forma sigilosa intentando no llamar la atención de algún peligro, sin saber que el peligro ya estaba ahí.

-Hola… hermano…-salude con una sonrisa llena de felicidad en mi rostro mientras encendía una nítida luz que había en el lugar, él me miro confundido.

-¿tu…?-susurro sin poder creerlo-espera… ¿no fue un sueño?...-pregunto. Yo simplemente reí.

-Jaja… ojala lo hubiera sido…-me acerque sin dejar de sonreír, mientras arrastraba detrás de mí a una chica pelirroja que lloraba amargamente, suplicando que soltara su cabello y la dejara libre. Mi hermano me miro lleno de furia, sus ojos irradiaban un intenso odio hacia mí, pero a la vez suplicaban piedad a la joven.

-suéltala… por favor… suéltala…-me pidió aguantando las lagrimas. En ningún momento borre mi sonrisa, en cambio la hice más vistosa.

-¿Por qué habría de soltarla? Si cuando te pedí que me soltaras para salvar a mi amada me sujetaste con más fuerza…-adoraba ese momento, ¡en serio lo amaba!

-Hermano, te lo pido…-miraba a la chica retorcerse y llorar, sabía que en ese momento su alma estaba por quebrarse-te lo pido…te lo imploro… lo suplico… hare lo que quieras…-

Solté a la chica y enseguida se arrastro hasta donde estaba mi hermano, abrazándolo sin dejar de temblar y llorar. Salí unos momentos del lugar, al volver llevaba en mis brazos a una pequeña pelirroja con ojitos carmín al igual que la chica, se encontraba profundamente dormida y parecía no tener idea de que pasaba, estaba bien sedada y nada la despertaría. Al instante, la joven quiso soltarse de agarre de mi hermano para arrebatarme a la niña pero él sujeto con fuerza sus brazos evitando que lo hiciera, sabia de lo que yo era capaz, ya lo tenía claro.

-No te preocupes… no le hare daño aun…-acote dejándola en el suelo viéndola dormir. Tome a la chica del brazo y la puse en el mismo sitio que la pequeña atándolas a ambas de pies y brazos. Reí levemente y salí del sitio.

-¿Qué vas a hacernos?...-pregunto ahogado en llanto cuando regrese. Nuevamente deje escapar una risa estremecedora, causándole aun más temor.

-Pregunta mejor, hermanito… ¿Qué no les hare?... Jajajajaja-tome a su mujer sin ningún tipo de pena y comencé a desvestirla frente a él. Me regocije al verlo inútilmente tratar de soltarse, gritaba que me detuviera, lloraba de manera desesperada intentando rescatar a su esposa de lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

Cuando por fin la tuve desnuda y servida, poco tuve que hacer para mantenerla quieta mientras lamia su cuerpo, de veras lo estaba disfrutando. Quite mis pantalones y mis demás prendas lanzándoselas a la cara al sujeto que se hacía llamar mi hermano, con una fuerza inexpresable me introduje en su mujer. No estaba sordo, escuchaba los gritos de pánico y las suplicas por parte de ella y de él, sangre comenzó a correrse por el suelo pero por ningún motivo me detuve, continué y continué aun después de correrme en su interior, nunca sentí un placer mas grande, el placer de la venganza y la carne… hasta que finalmente, me detuve.

Saque mi miembro de dentro de ella y la deje en suelo, sangrante y llorando. Mi hermano parecía muerto, tirado en el suelo delirante. Ningún dolor es mayor que el psicológico, presenciar una escena asi sin duda le había partido en dos.

Tome a la niña y desgarre sus ropas, su padre se rompía la garganta gritando que no lo hiciera, su madre había quedado inconsciente. Mi hermano continuaba diciendo que prefería que lo matara a él, pero que liberara a su esposa y a su hija… y precisamente eso iba a hacer… pero ¡por favor! Tenía ganas de sentir una piel virgen… además, asi lo lastimaba más a el que a ella.

Acariciaba suavemente a la pequeña, cuando una idea cruzo por mi mente… me levante llevando a la niña conmigo hasta donde estaba él.

-Hazlo tu…-dije sínicamente sonriente-anda… ¿Qué te cuesta?...-quedo en silencio, pasmado, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Obviamente se estaba negando, prefería que lo hiciera yo-gracias por el honor de ser el primero en tomar a tu hija…-agacho la cabeza sin decir nada, simplemente quedo en silencio.

A tiempo, la chiquilla se despertó, mirándose desnuda e indefensa comenzó a llorar, la abofetee abriéndome paso entre sus piernas a punto de entrar en ella…

…Mi venganza…

…Tan cerca…

…Y tan lejos…

Un grupo de soldados armados entraron a las instalaciones, habían capturado al General Tigre y asesinado a más de la mitad de nuestros hombres. Me apuntaron y dispararon causándome una herida grande en el abdomen, caí al suelo…

-Maldito…-escuche que uno de ellos dijo. Cubrieron a la mujer y a la niña llevándoselas, soltaron a mi hermano, quien no se movía, solo estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada, llorando…

-es… ¿un clon?...-murmuraron algunos.

-no…-dijo él con voz seca-es… mi hermano…-se levanto con una postura encorvada debido al dolor causado en su pierna y me miro de nuevo… esos ojos tan cálidos que tenía conmigo, se habían vuelto fríos y profundos. Sus pupilas por completo dilatadas hacia parecer su mirada un tanto enfermiza… nunca supe que… pero algo cambio en el…

-Flippy…-masculle sujetando mi herida-Siempre…fuiste una… basura… de hermano…-

Se acerco con firmeza y seguridad, los demás estaban listos para abrir fuego si algo salía mal.

-No, Fliqpy…-me dijo con sumo odio- siempre trate de protegerte… pero olvide cuidarte del peligro más grande de todos…-se agacho hasta quedar junto a mi oído-no te protegí… de ti mismo…-volvió a levantarse saliendo del sitio con un grupo de soldados mientras otros me levantaban del suelo y me sacaban de ahí.

Al estar ya fuera del edificio, nos encontramos nuevamente. Me observo detenidamente mientras abrazaba a su esposa y a su hija. Sus ojos verdes parecían dar un reflejo amarillento similar al color de mi iris.

Siempre pensamos que esa sería nuestra única diferencia toda la vida, su iris esmeralda y mí mirada ámbar, sin embargo… no fue asi…

-Disfruta la vida… hermano…-le dije con una sonrisa antes de ser enviado al matadero-nos veremos… en el infierno…-no me respondió, simplemente quedo el silencio abrazando con fuerza a las mujeres que mas amaba. Me encerraron en una camioneta, llevándome rápidamente a mi juicio, mis crímenes eran imperdonables y merecían una cosa… la muerte…

Hoy es el día, hoy mismo me pondrán en la silla eléctrica y acabaran con mi gran leyenda. No he sabido nada de Flippy desde que llegue aquí ni sé exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero no puedo esperar a verlo en el fuego del infierno rogando piedad.

Ya vienen por mi… pronto se terminara… han abierto mi celda encaminándome por un pasillo oscuro, hasta que entramos a un pequeño cuarto donde está el medio de mi fin… la silla…

Me sientan amarrando mis muñecas y mis tobillos, al igual que mis piernas y los brazos. Respiro profundamente, están por jalar la palanca… veo la mano del guardia mover aquel interruptor, lo último que siento es un calor inmenso en mi cuerpo y en mi mente veo únicamente el rostro de mi amada… se que la veré… escapare un día de mi calvario e iré al cielo a verla… tan solo una mirada… es lo que quiero… mi más grande anhelo…

…

_-Hoy, después de 6 meses de lo ocurrido, ha muerto mi querido hermano, Fliqpy… -_escribía el oji-verde sobre una libreta color marrón con un símbolo en forma de F en la pasta, se encontraba en su estudio sentado frente a en escritorio mediano, unos cuadros adornaban la habitación y unos libros en un estante le daban el toque que lo identificaba-_a pesar de lo que hizo… con mi mujer… lo perdone hace mucho tiempo… espero que él se haya arrepentido de sus actos y reciba la paz que necesita. Nunca le desee nada malo, siempre lo adore y lo extrañare mucho… el día de nuestro encuentro solo pensaba en hacer mi trabajo y volver a casa con mi familia, pero creo que cause más que eso… ojala pudiera volver el tiempo y dejarlo vivir… ojala hubiera hecho más por el…-_

-Flippy, ya es hora de irnos…-decía la pelirroja asomando su cabeza a la habitación, mirándolo con ternura-¿Qué haces, amor?-

-Oh… nada Flaky…-responde el muchacho con una sonrisa-¿Flyka esta lista también?-dice cerrando la libreta, levantándose y caminando hacia ella, besándola amorosamente mientras la joven asiente con la cabeza

-Sipi… Flyka ya esta lista… sabes que no le gusta esperar…-ella abraza al muchacho y pasa junto a él a la pieza, dejando ver su vientre crecido anunciando un embarazo-ya quiere ver a su hermanito en el monitor del médico jeje-

-cierto… es mejor que veamos la fecha del alumbramiento y el lugar en que será, no quiero llevar al bebé a cualquier hospital…-dice con una leve sonrisa

Ella, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, abraza al muchacho con fuerza. Aun no podía creer que su esposo aceptara tener al pequeño a pesar de la manera en que fue gestado… y por quien… sin embargo, lo agradecía infinitamente.

-Bueno… bueno…-dice ella, limpiando pequeñas lagrimas que se había resbalado hasta su mejilla-será mejor que nos vayamos o perderemos la cita-le sonríe dulcemente y el toma su mano retirándose del estudio.

Una fotografía estaba sobre el escritorio en el que el peli-verde escribía… una fotografía de Flippy y Fliqpy cuando niños, se encontraban sentados en un columpio, sonriendo llenos de felicidad y emotividad, al pie de la fotografía se encontraba escrito:

"Feliz cumpleaños Flippy, te quiero mucho… con cariño, tu hermano… Fliqpy…"

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo nwn espero les haya gustado el fic, ya hacia unos días que puse un fragmento en facebook y una que otra persona me exigió que publicara apenas terminara ¬_¬ que cosas… jeje bueno, se que estuvo muy largo pero yo se los advertí desde el principio nwn en fin… muchas gracias a los que leyeron en fic, si les gusto clic en el botón me gusta de a-… *viendo bien la pagina* oh… cierto… es fanfic jeje bueno… dejen review y si quieren pueden poner a favoritos… no se… *-* jeje de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer… nos veremos en un próximo One-Shot. ¡Saludos a todos y un beso enorme a mis seguidores! Agradecimientos especiales a mi novio, que es mi más grande seguidor (Te amo chiquito *ruborizada* nwn) y a mis amigos y amigas que conocí gracias a Facebook y FF, los adoro =D ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Atte. Karla.**


End file.
